Love Or Devil ?
by uzumaki julianti- san
Summary: Aku tak menyangka. Ternyata dirimu yang dihormarti dan dibanggakan adalah seorang mafia kelas kakap bernick name 'Kitsune'. "Kau salah besar jika kau telah melihat identitas asliku nona".Warning : OOC..dll :D Chapter 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Kitsune

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Pairing : Sakura x Naruto

.

.

Genre : Romance x Friendship

.

.

Warning : OOC,AU,TYPO DLL

.

.

Don't like?Don't READ!

Konoha Senior High School. Sekolah ternama yang hanya dihuni oleh beberapa murid ini,ternyata merupakan sekolah elit di seantaro Tokyo tersebut. Dan hanya anak orang kaya dan jenius saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam Sekolah elit ini. Walaupun sekolah ini termasuk sekolah swasta,ternyata pendidikan di sekolah ini terjamin kehebatannya dalam bidang rata - rata di semua pelajaran. Ya,dan tidak di sangka - sangka pemilik sekolah ini adalah salah seorang pemuda tampan yang memegang saham Namikaze Corp. Walaupun dia masih terbilang dibawah umur, Tapi sikap dalam memimpin perusahaan mendiang ayahnya itu sangat bijaksana. Teratur,dan disiplin.

Sakura POV

"Hei!Kalian dengar tidak jika Namikaze - sama akan di wawancarai di Acara TV besok?"Ujar salah satu temanku dengan hebohnya. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat ekor kuda itu mengalun dengan lembut mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Wah!Tentu saja!"Aku kan punya jadwal acara tvnya selalu!"Sahut temanku yang besurai pirang pucat itu. Namun,Rambutnya di gerai hingga ujungnya diikat.

Loh?Tunggu?

Pemuda Namikaze lagikah yang mereka bicarakan?

Oh!Sungguh membosankan!

Dengan segera,aku meninggalkan kedua temanku yang super dupel heboh itu. Namun,saat aku akan beranjak dari kursiku,sebuah tangan mungil nan putih menggenggam erat tanganku. Akupun segera menoleh kebelakang mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang telah menghentikan langkahku itu.

"Sakura - chan.."Sahut seseorang dengan lembut. Akupun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat gadis manis yang telah memangil namaku. Rambutnya yang bersurai hitam kebiru - biruan itu ia gerai hingga mencapai punggungnya. Mata bak lavender itu terlihat indah dimata semua orang. Seragam putih yang diselimuti jas biru khas seragam kami telah melekat ditubuh rampingnya. Dihiasi dengan dasi pita merah bercorak kotak yang senada dengan warna rok kami. Itu terlihat indah dimata para kaum adam.

"Ya Hinata?"Tanyaku dengan lebih lembut. Bahkan sangat lembut. Rasanya,jika dekat dengannya sungguh rasa kesalku akan menghilang seketika.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"Tanya Hinata dengan senyum yang menghiasi paras manisnya. Membuat semua orang ingin mencubitnya!

"Tentu Hinata."Jawabku sambil berlalu. Hinatapun mulai mengejarku dan berhenti disampingku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata. Memang,aku terkenal gadis gesit hanya karena kecepatan langkahku jauh melebihi rata - rata.

"Err,Sakura - chan."Mengapa tadi kau terlihat begitu kesal?"Tanya gadis Indigo itu lagi. Akupun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar hal itu.

"Kau tahu?"Aku sangat bosan mendengar 2 gadis heboh itu membicarakan pemuda Namikaze lagi!"Memangnya apa sih yang bagus darinya!?"Ujarku panjang lebar. Memang aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi,jika di tv saja dia terlihat biasa - biasa saja,apa bedanya dengan aslinya?

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu?"Saat kau tak masuk sekolah, Namikaze - sama datang berkunjung ke sekolah ini."Dan tak disangka dia lebih tampan daripada yang kulihat di tv."Ucap Hinata panjang lebar. Tak lupa semburat merah yang telah hinggap di paras manisnya.

"Hei!Jangan bilang kau menyukai pemuda Namikaze itu?!"Tanyaku dengan nada mengintimidasi dan di sambut oleh anggukan kecil Hinata.

Oh!Sungguh!Apa yang istimewa dari anak itu?!

Saat kami sedang asyik mengobrol,tiba - tiba seorang gadis bercepol dua datang kearah kami.

"Ni hao(Halo)!"Sahutnya dengan riang. Merangkul kedua bahuku dan Hinata yang masih tersentak kaget.

"Tenten,aku tak mengerti!"Sergahku dengan tajam. Membuatnya takut seraya tersenyum hambar.

"Gomen,gomen!"Eh,apa kalian tahu bahwa kemarin ada seorang wanita yang sekilas melihat wajah Kitsune?"Tanya gadis itu yang sukses membuat aku dan Hinata terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak?Kitsune. Pemimpin Organisasi mafia kelas kakap yang masih tak diketahui statusnya. Dikatakan bahwa Kitsune adalah orang tersadis yang tak takut sedikitpun pada polisi. Namun,tak ada yang mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari wujud Kitsune tersebut. Sebab,jika ada yang melihat Wajahnya,Maka orang itu takkan ada di dunia ini lagi. Sehingga,banyak orang yang tak mau mengetahui dari rupa sang Kitsune. Jadi,merupakan sebuah kebanggaan jika ada seseorang yang tahu identitas asli sang Kitsune walaupun hanya sekilas.

"Katanya,Sang Kitsune itu masih muda loh!"Kira - kira seumuran kita!"Ucap Tenten seraya mengingat sesuatu. Sukses membuat kami membelalakkan kedua mata kami.

Apa?!Mafia tersadis dan Jahat itu adalah seorang pemuda sebayaku?!

Tidak!Itu pasti lelucon!

Saat aku ingin menanyakannya lagi,Sebuah bel tanda memulai pelajaran terakhir telah berdenting nyaring. Akupun mengurungkan niatku untuk menanyakan hal itu. Namun,aku langsung terhenti tatkala mendengar suara Tenten yang tepat di telingaku.

"Kau tahu?Ciri - ciri Kitsune itu memakai jas hitam dan jeans hitam."Disertai kemeja abu - abu tua di dalamnya dan dasi hitam yang melekat di lehernya."Dan kemungkinan,Itu adalah seragam organisasi mereka."Jadi,Berhati - hatilah!"Ujarnya panjang lebar. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dengan kaku. Keringat dingin telah mengalir di pelipisku.

"Arigatou.."Ucapku seraya pergi menjauhi Tenten yang setahun lalu sekelas denganku. Menuju ke kelasku dengan berlari sekencang - kencangnya.

Skip time~

.tap..

Langkahku terdengar menggaung di koridor sekolah ini. Meramaikan suasana yang semula sepi dan seram. Ya,aku pulang dengan telat. Karena sedari tadi aku mengurusi dokumen - dokumen tentang kepribadian siswa. Karena apa? Ya,aku adalah wakil ketua Osis. Dan behubung sang ketua Osis tak hadir,maka akulah yang menggantikan tugasnya. Jadi,beginilah aku sekarang.

Senyap

Sepi

Dan,

Seram!

Aku mempercepat langkahku yang bisa disamakan dengan berlari. Karena aku takut jika ada Hantu yang mengikutiku. Asal kalian tahu saja!Aku paling takut dengan hantu dan hal yang berhubungan dengan gaib.

Saat aku telah keluar dari sekolah tersebut,kuhentikan langkahku untuk beristirahat. Sejenak aku bungkukkan tubuhku untuk menetralisir kelelahan. Nafasku masih tak teratur. Keringatpun telah membanjiri hampir seluruh tubuhku. Sungguh,jika ini bukan karena tugas,aku akan menolaknya secara mentah - mentah.

DOR!

Deg!

Betapa kagetnya aku mendengar suara nyaring tersebut. Takut - takut,aku menoleh keasal suara yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah gang sempit yang kuketahui berjalan buntu itu.

"UWAAAA!"

Dan seketika,aku terjengkang kaget tatkala mendengar suara teriakan dari seorang pria yang menyakitkan. Kulangkahkan kaki mungilku menuju gang sempit itu. Memang aku begitu bodoh. Tapi rasa penasaranku meluap hingga menutupi rasa ketakutan yang ada dalam diriku.

'Astaga!'Batinku terkejut. Mata emeraldku seketika terbelalak melihat pemuda yang membelakangiku ini.

Kemeja abu - abu serta Jas hitam?!

Dasi Hitam yang melekat di lehernya?!

Dan..

Rambut pirang?!

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku mundur. Sungguh,aku sangat takut. Melebihi takutku kepada ilmu gaib. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Air mataku berderas hebat di wajahku. Kulangkahkan kakiku mundur dengan sangat hati - hati. Takut sang Kitsune mengetahui keberadaanku.

Klang!

Oh shit!Aku tak melihat jika di belakangku itu terdapat sebuah tempat sampah. Sehingga tempat sampah itu terjatuh ke belakang. Rasa takutku mulai membesar tatkala sang Kitsune menoleh kearahku.

Dan seketika,aku dikejutkan lagi.

Mata saphire dan tatapan dingin..

Rambut pirang jabrik sebahu..

3 goresan menyerupai kumis kucing..

Wajah itu.

Wajah yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Bahkan semua orang di Tokyo mengetahui orang yang dihadapanku ini. Yah,walau harus aku akui pemuda ini lebih tampan jika dilihat secara langsung. Tapi,tatapannya. Tatapannya lebih tajam dan dingin dibandingkan tatapan yang aku lihat di tv.

"Na,Namikaze - sama?"Ucapku sedikit terbata - bata. Sungguh tak menyangka jika orang yang dihadapanku ini adalah sang Kitsune.

"..."Diam. Tak ada jawaban dari sang Kitsune. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tatapan itu,tatapan tersangar yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Seolah - olah aku..

Terintimidasi..

"Hiks..Hiks"Tangisanku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Isak tangis mulai keluar dari mulut mungilku.

Tuhan..Apakah aku akan mati?

Ckrek

Pertanyaanku terjawab tatkala sang Kitsune menghadapkan moncong pistolnya kearahku. Ku gigit bibirku. Kuberusaha mendongak. Melihat tatapan dari sang pemuda Kitsune.

Datar..

Dan

Dingin..

Sungguh,orang itu. Orang yang dihadapanku ini. Apakah tak punya hati?

"Kau salah besar jika kau telah melihat identitas asliku. Nona.." Sahut Sang Kitsune dengan dingin. Suara bariton yang sungguh menakutkan hati dan jiwa. Benar - benar terasa olehku.

"hiks..hiks"Sama,aku tak menjawab apapun kepadanya. Hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Mencoba mempertahankan diri.

Tapi tak bisa..

"Selamat tinggal..."

TBC

Yap!Ini fic ketiga saya. Dan sepertinya,saya mencoba membuat AU. Oh ya,karakter Naruto ini dan Organisasinya terinspirasi dari Denaiyaira - Senpai. So,makasih ya Senpai!XD

Oh ya,berhubung saya masih newbie. Saya ingin bertanya,Bagaimana cara mengupdate fic yang sudah kita publish k chapter selanjutnya?

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : A New Classmate

Previous Chapter

"Kau salah besar jika kau telah melihat identitas asliku. Nona.." Sahut Sang Kitsune dengan dingin. Suara bariton yang sungguh menakutkan hati dan jiwa. Benar - benar terasa olehku.

"hiks..hiks"Sama,aku tak menjawab apapun kepadanya. Hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Mencoba mempertahankan diri.

Tapi tak bisa..

"Selamat tinggal..."

.  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura x Naruto

Genre : Romance x Friendship

.  
Warning : OOC,AU,TYPO DLL

"Selamat tinggal.."

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Ku menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Kukepalkan tanganku. Menahan teriakan pilu yang akan keluar jika timah panas itu telah menancap di tubuhku..

Tuhan,,Bolehkah aku berharap jika aku bisa selamat?

Saat hampir pelatuk itu ditekan. Sebuah genggaman tangan kekar yang menggenggam tangan sang Kitsune telah membuat sang Kitsune tersentak kaget.

"Tunggu. Namikaze - sama" Ujar Seseorang yang sukses membuat sang pemuda Namikaze itu berhenti. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang berani menghentikannya.

"Lepaskan.."Sahut Sang Kitsune dengan dingin. Nadanya tak terlihat intonasi sama sekali. Begitu..

Datar

"Kumohon hentikan Namikaze - sama.."Aku kenal gadis ini."Dan aku begitu menyayanginya.."Mohon Seseorang itu dengan sopan. Akupun hanya diam seraya membulatkan kedua mata emeraldku. Namun,aku masih enggan untuk mendongak.

"Siapa gadis ini?"Tanya Sang Kitsune to the point. Ia menurunkan pistolnya seraya menunjukku. Akan tetapi,aku tak menyadarinya karena keadaanku yang masih menunduk.

"Dia...Keponakanku.."Aku seseorang itu. Mendengar itu,aku langsung mendongak. Ingin melihat rupa seseorang tersebut yang sudah mengakuiku sebagai keponakannya. Dan,betapa terkejutnya aku tatkala melihat seseorang itu yang sangat terlihat jelas di mataku. Rambut keperakannya yang melawan gravitasi. Serta..

Kemeja abu - abu serta Jas hitam dihiasi dasi berwarna merah?

Aku yakin,ini seragam keanggotaan Organisasi Kyuubi No Youko itu.

Hanya, perbedaannya dengan Kitsune dengan anggotanya adalah dari warna dasinya saja..

"Kakashi Ji - san?" Ucapku tak percaya. Melihat pamanku yang sudah di katakan hilang 6 tahun silam. Dan sekarang? Aku melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Sungguh menyedihkan..

Perlahan,pria setengah baya itu menghampiriku seraya berjongkok di hadapanku. Bermaksud agar menyesuaikan tingginya denganku-yang masih dalam keadaan jatuh tersungkur-.

"Hai Sakura - chan!"Lama tak jumpa.."Sahutnya dengan tersenyum. Walaupun setengah wajahnya telah tertutupi oleh sebuah masker,aku yakin dia sedang tersenyum kepadaku dengan mata yang menyipit.

"..."Diam,tak ada jawaban dariku. Aku masih terpaku di tempat. Lidahku terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Nafasku sesak.

"Kakashi Ji - san.."Kenapa?"Tanyaku akhirnya. Setelah beberapa menit aku bersusah payah untuk mengeluarkan suaraku.

Awalnya,paman hanya terdiam. Namun,saat beberapa detik setelahnya akhirnya ia mau membuka suaranya.

"Maaf Sakura - chan.."Aku tak bisa memberitahu-"

"Kakashi,ayo berangkat.."Ya,suara dingin itu memotong pembicaraanku dengan paman. Pamanpun mengalihkan pandangannya yang sempat tertuju kepadaku itu kepada Sang Kitsune. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan seraya menatap kepadaku.

"Maaf Sakura - chan.."Aku harus pergi. "Dan tolong rahasiakan tentang identitas asli Kitsune. "Aku tak mau kau dan keluargamu mengalami masalah yang besar."Ujar paman seraya beranjak berdiri. Pergi menjauhiku. Namun,belum beberapa langkah ia berjalan,paman langsung berhenti dan menoleh kearahku.

"Oh ya,salam pada kakakku dan kakak iparku.."Ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Dia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkanku. Akupun hanya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tanganku kepada paman.

'Tidak paman..keluargaku memang mempunyai masalah yang besar..'Batinku sendu. Sungguh,aku belum ingin pulang kerumah. Tapi untuk kebaikan,alangkah baiknya jika aku segera pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Crieett

Kubukakan pintu rumahku yang terbilang mewah itu dengan perlahan. Tak ingin mendengarkan tangisan dari kedua orangtuaku.

"Kita bangkrut ma!KITA BANGKRUT!"Dan benar, Baru saja aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku ke rumahku. Tetapi sudah terdengar suara teriakan dari ayahku.

"Aku tahu.."Tapi,aku tidak tahu jika rumah kita dan perusahaan besar kita akan disita!"Teriak ibuku dengan membahana.

Deg!

Apa?Rumah?Perusahaan ayah?Kenapa?!

Entah keberapa kalinya aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu hal yang tak pernah kuperkirakan. Mungkin,memang ini nasibku.

Tatapanku mulai sayu. Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati kedua orangtuaku yang sedang berdebat hebat.

"Tunggu Sakura!"Sahut ayah yang sukses membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Namun aku belum berbalik menatapnya.

"Darimana saja kau?!"Bentak ayah dengan penuh amarah. Aku hanya mengigit bibirku menahan kesabaran yang akan membuatku tegar.

"Aku ada urusan ay-"

"Urusan?!"Kau tak pernah memikirkan keluargamu yang sedang kacau HAH?!"Maki ayah memotong pernyataanku. Dengan cepat,kulangkahkan kakiku ke lantai dua seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hontou ne Gomenasai,Tou - san.."Maafku pada ayah. Menghiraukan ayah yang sedang memanggil - manggil namaku dengan keras.

Selalu begini. Selalu begini jika aku pulang dari sekolah. Sungguh,bagaimana kelanjutan kisah dari sebuah keluargaku?

Keluarga yang sangat suram bagiku.

Sesampainya dilantai dua,kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju kamarku. Kubuka dan kututup pintu kamarku. Kusandarkan punggungku ke pintu kamarku. Dan sekarang?Ya,aku tak bisa menahan tangisanku lagi. Kini,Cairan bak kristal telah mengalir di kedua pipiku. Kini,aku membiarkannya. Karena,sekarang hatiku begitu kacau. Tubuhku juga mulai bergetar. Dan isakan tangiskupun keluar dengan hebatnya.

Sakit,sakit jika melihat kedua orangtuaku sepeti itu..

Aku memang anak yang tidak berguna..

Bruk!

Tubuhkupun jatuh tersungkur karena kedua kakiku tak sanggup lagi menopangnya. Kesadaranku juga mulai menghilang. Dan akhirnya,aku mulai tertidur lelap dengan jejak - jejak air mata yang berada di kedua pipi mulus.

.

.  
Kelopak kedua mataku mulai terbuka. Menampilkan iris emerald yang indah bagiku. Kumulai menggeliat. Saat kesadaranku telah penuh seutuhnya,aku baru sadar jika aku tidur di tempat yang salah. Kasurku masih jauh beberapa meter dariku. Ya,tak menyangka jika aku tertidur di depan pintu. Sungguh memalukan.

Kuarahkan kepalaku menuju jam dinding antik yang terbilang mahal itu. Dan ternyata saatnya aku besekolah.

Aku beranjak dari tidurku dan menuruni tangga untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sejenak,kulihat ruang tamuku yang terdapat di meja ruang tamuku. Akupun meraih sepucuk surat itu dan kubacakan dengan perlahan.

To : Sakura

Ibu dan ayah akan pergi selama dua hari karena ada keperluan penting. Tolong jaga rumah!

Ps :  
Ibu sayang padamu

Seketika,sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di bibir mungilku.

"Aishiteru yo,Kaa - san(Aku juga mencintaimu ibu).."Ucapku seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu dan mempersiapkan untuk pergi ke sekolah.  
.

**Konoha Senior High School  
**.  
Sregg

"Ohayou minna - san!"Sahutku ceria. Seperti biasa.

"Ohayou Sakura - chan.."Sahut semua murid seperti biasa. Aku hanya tersenyum senang melihat keramahan mereka padaku.

Bagiku,sekolah ini adalah rumah yang berharga dibandingkan rumahku. Keluarga lain yang sangat kucintai. Maka dari itu,aku takkan pernah bosan jika berada di sekolah.

"Sakura - chan!"Siniii!"Seru sahabatku bersurai pirang ikat ponytail,Yamanaka Ino.

Akupun mengangguk antusias dan segera menghimbur kearah mereka.

"Hei kalian!Aku punya berita bagus nih!"Sahut temanku yang bersurai pirang pucat,Shion..

"Dan bukan tentang Namikaze - sama kok!"Tenang saja!"Tutur Ino cepat. Mungkin agar aku tak pergi lagi seperti kemarin.

Akupun hanya tertawa hambar. Tak menyangka aku bertemu mafia terkenal dan Pengusaha terkenal dan dihormati dalam wujud satu orang. Benar - benar suatu keajaiban bagiku.

"Lalu?Tentang apa?"Tanyaku penasaran. Tidak biasanya mereka tak membicarakan tentang Kit-err Namikaze - sama.

"Begini,katanya kita akan kedatangan murid baru yang katanya tampannn!"Seru Ino histeris. Membuatku sweatdrop. Ah,seharusnya aku tahu mereka akan membicara kan sesuatu tanpa jauh dari cowok.

"Ino!Kau ini!"Berarti,jika kau ingin bersama murid baru,Namikaze - sama akan jadi milikku!"Sahut Shion tak kalah histeris.

"Eh?Memangnya kau bisa mendapatkannya?"Kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat Namikaze - sama?"Dingin dan tajam!"Kau takkan bisa mendapatkannya!"Hanya wanita luar biasa yang bisa mendapatkan hati Namikaze - sama!"Bela Ino tak mau kalah.

Huh!Tetap saja ujung - ujungnya membicarakan Pemuda Namikaze itu lagi!

"Justru akulah wanita luar biasa itu Ino!"Teriak Shion tak mau kalah.

Akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan memperebutkan cowok ideal yang takkan mungkin mereka dapatkan.

"Kalian!Hentikan!"Ya,saat mereka sedang berdebat,seorang guru datang ke kelas dan menghentikan perdebatan kedua sahabatku ini. Aku hanya terkekeh geli saat melihat raut muka Ino yang merenggut kesal.

"Seperti yang kukatakan barusan,Akan ada murid baru yang akan menjadi siswa kelas XI B."Ujar Seorang guru yang kuketahui bernama Asuma.

"Tepatnya,murid terhormat.."Imbuh Asuma - sensei yang semakin penasaran dengan rupa siswa itu.

"Silahkan masuk,Tuan.."Ujar Asuma - sensei seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

Dan seketika,kami dikejutkan lagi oleh siswa baru tersebut.

"Na,Namikaze - sama?!"

TBC

Yosh!Chapter 2 selesai!XD

Dan terimakasih buat para senpai yang sudah memberi tahu tentang cara meng update fic..

Bagaimana?Masih terlalu sedikitkah?

Maaf,saya tak bisa membuat fic terlalu panjang dikarenakan laptop saya sedang koma. Dan saya hanya bisa mengetik fic lewat ponsel. :)  
Dan mungkin,chapter selanjutnya updatenya akan lama. Karena saya akan menjalani ulangan semester yang mungkin lebih dari 1 minggu. Maklum,saya baru kelas 1 SMA. :P

Sekali lagi,review kalian sangat membantu..:D

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : What?!

Wah, akhirnya chap 3 update juga..^^

Dan terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah me review terutama yang sudah menyemangati saya. ^w^

Dan alhamdulillah, Ulangan saya berjalan lancar. :D

Oh ya, gomen yg kemarin saya tidak bisa membalas review para readers. Dan saya akan usahakan untuk membalas review dari para readers sekalian.. ;)

**Guest** : Nih sudah di update.. ^^

: Arigatou. Nih sudah di update.. ^^

**Aikawa Jasumin** : Arigatou. ^^  
Oke,saya akan perbaiki di chapter ini. Sekali lagi Arigatou sudah memberikan masukan untuk saya. ^_^

**Aden L kazt** : Wah,nanti di chapter - chapter berikutnya akan ada penjelasannya kok. :D

**Lily Purple Lily** : Ya,saya sangat suka karakter Naruto seperti ini. ^w^

**Mendokusaina144** : Ya,Semoga chapter ini lebih baik ya.. ^^

Arigatou..

Dan untuk chapter ini,saya akan usahakan panjang.. J

Previous Chapter

"Silahkan masuk,Tuan.."Ujar Asuma - sensei seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

Dan seketika,kami dikejutkan lagi oleh siswa baru tersebut.

"Na,Namikaze - sama?!"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura x Naruto

Genre : Romance x Friendship

.  
Warning : OOC,AU,TYPO DLL

"Na,Namikaze - sama?!"

Seketika tubuhku menegang mendengar nama seorang pemuda yang disebutkan oleh teman - temanku. Sungguh,cobaan apa lagi yang diberikan oleh kami - sama kepadaku ?

Mataku terbelalak lebar dan tak henti - hentinya tubuhku ini bergetar. Aku takut. Sangat takut jika pemuda Kitsune itu menerorku.

"Sakura - chan?"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan seorang sahabatku menyadarkanku dari ketakutan yang sudah melanda tubuhku. Kupaksakan kepalaku menoleh kepadanya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa - apa Hinata - chan. Aku hanya kaget karena pemilik sekolah ini akan bersekolah di kelas ini. Sungguh,aku tak menyangka."Ujarku panjang lebar kepada sahabatku ini. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tahu Sakura - chan?Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya secara tak sengaja. Dan aku berharap aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari. Sekarang,kami -sama telah mengabulkannya." Sahut Hinata sumringah. Sepertinya,keadaan sahabatku ini sangat bahagia.

Tidak sepertiku..

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku tentang pertemuanmu dengan Namikaze - sama Hinata - chan?"Tanyaku dengan halus. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Hinata.

"Begini.."

Flashback  
Sakura POV End

Tap. Tap. Tap

Langkah kaki mungilnya telah menggema di koridor itu. Membuat suasana yang semula hening kembali ramai. Rambut indigo yang digerai telah berayun lembut seiring sang pemilik berlari cepat. Perpustakaan,ya, itulah tempat yang ia tuju sekarang. Bel tanda masuk kelas telah berdenting semenit yang lalu. Dan sang gadis cantik ini tak mau dimarahi karena sudah terlambat masuk kelas. Ditambah lagi dia tak membawa buku sejarah pasti penderitaannya akan sempurna sekarang. Maka dari itu,dia ingin ke perpustakaan dengan segera untuk meminjam buku sejarah dan masuk kekelas saat sebelum sang guru masuk ke kelasnya.

Seketika paras cantik itu telah berubah menjadi sumringah tatkala pintu perpustakaan telah terlihat oleh kedua mata amethsynya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dengan kuat. Lalu mencari sesuatu saat ia telah masuk ke perpustakaan tersebut.

"Mencari sesuatu Hinata?"Sapa seorang penjaga perpustakaan itu dengan ramah. Sang gadis yang bernama Hinata itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum manis. Ia lalu melesat pergi ke rak buku dan mencari buku sejarah yang akan ia pinjam.

Bermenit - menit sudah ia mencari buku itu. Tapi,tak juga ia temukan. Peluh telah membasahi keningnya. Namun,Hinata tak peduli. Ia terus mencari buku itu diberbagai rak yang berjumlah 25 rak itu. Hinata terus mencari dengan tekun. Dan,seketika ia mendongak tatkala buku yang ia cari ada disana.

Di atas?

Tinggi sekali...

.

"Ah,Konichiwa Namikaze - sama.."Sapa seorang penjaga perpustakaan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya diam saja.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Namikaze - sama?"Imbuh sang penjaga perpustakaan itu dengan sopan.

"Aku mencari..Sesuatu.."Jawab Pemuda itu akhirnya. Dia tinggalkan penjaga perpustakaan seraya mencari buku yang diinginkannya.

.

Hinata masih terdiam tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Bingung. Bagaimana ia mengambil buku sejarah yang berada di rak tertinggi itu?

Meminta tolong kepada penjaga perpus?

Tidak,Hinata tak mau merepotkan orang lain.

Hinata mulai menggerakkan mata amethsynya seraya mencari sesuatu. Dan,Bingo!Dia menangkap sebuah kursi yang berada didekat meja perpustakaannya itu. Diraihnya kursi kayu tersebut dan dengan segera ia naiki. Saat ia mulai menggenggam buku yang dicarinya,seketika kursi itu tergoyang hingga keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang. Dengan sangat kencangnya, tubuh Hinatapun segera terjatuh. Hinatapun hanya bisa menutup matanya. Menahan rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya jika tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Bruk!

Are?(Lho?)

Aneh,Tubuhnya tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Melainkan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenggam erat punggugnya. Dengan berani,Sang gadis pemilik iris ametshy itu mulai membukakan kedua matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang pemuda yang menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style. Seketika wajah sang gadis bersemu merah tatkala melihat paras sang pemuda yang tak lebih dari sejengkal tangan.

Tampan..

Dan tenang..

Beberapa detik Hinata tak bergeming sedikitpun hingga Naruto menurunkannya dari gendongannya.

"Ah!"Hontou ni Gomenasai Namikaze - sama.."Maafnya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Benar - benar deh,Dia baru pertama kali melihat sang pemilik sekolah ini secara langsung. Biasanya ia hanya melihat di tv berita yang menayangkannya. Tetapi,Oh sungguh!Suatu keajaiban bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung tanpa ada siswi - siswi lain yang mengganggunya. Bahkan,ia lebih tampan jika dilihat secara langsung.

"Ehm,Anoo,Te,terimakasih sudah me,menolong-saya Namikaze - sama.."Ujar Sang gadis dengan terbata - bata. Ia tundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan kedua jari lentiknya.

"..."Diam. Tak ada jawaban dari sang pemuda Namikaze itu. Hinatapun mulai mendongakkan kepalanya penasaran. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat tatapan Pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

Datar?!..

Dingin?!..

Sungguh,tatapannya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tatapan saat Hinata bertemu pandang oleh pemuda Namikaze itu pertama kali..

Tatapan waktu itu..

Begitu tenang..

Terlihat kesepian dan kesedihan yang mendalam..

Dan sekarang?

Begitu datar..

Dan Dingin..

Seolah - Olah hatinya sudah mati..

Pandangan tak berperasaan..

Tatapan Sang Pemuda Namikaze yang semula menatap ke Hinata mulai teralihkan menuju kedepan. Sang pemuda mulai berjalan melewati Hinata tanpa kata sedikitpun. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih dalam kebingungan.

Flasback End  
Sakura POV On

"Dan begitulah,Sampai sekarang..Dia tetap pangeranku.."Ujar Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya. Akupun hanya mengangguk kecil seraya berkata sesuatu.

"Aku masih tak mengerti tatapannya yang sempat bersedih itu.."Sahutku pelan. Hinata yang mendengar itupun hanya menggeleng pelan kepadaku.

"Aku juga tak tahu Sakura - chan.."

Akupun hanya memandang meja yang kududuki dengan sendu. Kenapa?Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan pemuda Namikaze itu?

Tatapan sedih itu. Aku ingin melihatnya...

"Namikaze - sama,Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu.."Perkataan Asuma - sensei membuat pandanganku dan Hinata teralih kepadanya.

"Namaku?Namikaze Naruto.. Umurku?Sama seperti kalian.."Ujarnya dengan datar. Namun,entah kenapa,banyak siswi yang teriak histeris mendengarnya berbicara.

"Namikaze - sama!"Bolehkah aku tau kau sudah punya kekasih atau belum?"Tanya Shion antusias. Sementara siswi lain hanya menyorakinya.

"Aku tak memikirkan itu.."Jawabnya datar lagi. Singkat,padat dan jelas.

"Lalu!Lalu!Berapa Nomor teleponmu?"Tanya Ino antusias. Namun,para siswi menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"..."Sang pemuda Namikaze hanya diam tak bergeming. Tatapannya kini sangat dingin dari sebelumnya. Benar - benar membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Silahkan.. jika anda tak keberatan,anda bisa duduk disana.."Usul Asuma - sensei seraya menunju kursi yang masih kosong. Walaupun Pemuda Namikaze ini akan menjadi muridnya di beberapa hari kemudian,tetap saja dia bosnya. Dia harus sesopan mungkin terhadap pemuda Namikaze ini.

Benar - benar orang yang disegani.

Pemuda Namikaze itu mulai melangkah menuju kursi kosong itu berada. Pemuda yang berada di samping meja itu hanya tertawa lebar,melihat pemuda Namikaze yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya. Dan jika bisa,Sahabatnya.

" Hajinemashite ! Watashi wa Inuzuka Kiba desu!yoroshiku onegaishimasu.. "Sahut anak disebelah Naruto itu dengan ceria. Naruto hanya memandang tangan Kiba yang ingin berjabat tangan dengannya dengan ekor matanya.

"Urusai(Berisik)"Jawab Naruto singkat. Sukses membuat Kiba yang memang pemarah itu naik pitam.

"APA?!"Teriak Kiba membahana. Kedua tangannya sedang ditahan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Tenang Kiba,watak Namikaze - sama memang seperti itu kan?"Hibur salah seorang sahabat yang menahan tangan kiba.

"Tapi Lee-"

"Dengar Kiba!Jangan bertindak gegabah!Dia itu orang berbahaya!"Hibur sahabat lain yang juga menahan tangan Kiba.

Narutopun yang mendengar itu mulai beranjak berdiri. Tak terima dengan omongan dari sang pemuda Gendut itu.

"Apa maksudmu 'orang berbahaya'?"Tanyanya dingin dan tajam. Benar - benar padangan yang mengintimidasi.

Aku dan siswa lainnya hanya diam melihat kejadian itu. Bodoh!Mengapa Choji berbicara seperti itu dihadapan pemuda ini?!

Sungguh bodoh!

"Ma,maafkan aku Na-Namikaze - sama.."Ucap Chouji sedikit ketakutan. Naruto hanya memandang Chouji dengan tajam. Pandangannya pun mulai teralihkan kepada Asuma - sensei seraya berbicara sesuatu.

"Asuma - san,Apa kau tahu kualitas sekolah ini tidak menerima siswa - siswi yang seenaknya berbicara sembarangan seperti ini?"Tanya Naruto sarkatis. Membuat orang yang berada disekelilingnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Ma,maafkan saya. Namikaze - sama.."

"Dan kau tahu?Baru saja aku memasuki kelas ini dan beginilah cara penyambutanku?Sungguh hebat.."Ujar Naruto dingin. Membuat Kiba dan Chouji bergidik ngeri.

"Sekali lagi,maafkan saya-"

"Tidak.."Jawab Naruto seraya beranjak berdiri dan berjalan melewati Kiba yang tengah merenggut kesal melihat kelakuannya.

Sakura POV End

"Kyaa!Lihat!Namikaze - sama!"

"Kyaa!Namikaze samaa!"

'Cih menyebalkan!Kenapa para perempuan itu suka sekali berteriak?'Batin Naruto kesal

Dia berjalan dengan acuh tak acuh. Walaupun dihatinya terdapat rasa risih yang besar.

.

Set!

"Silahkan.."Sahut pedagang kantin dengan ramah. Sedangkan sang gadis bersurai pink itu mulai meraih benda tersebut seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Arigatou.."Sahut sang gadis manis seraya pergi mendekati para sahabatnya.

"Sakura - chan,Ayo ke kelas!"Ajak Hinata dengan lembut. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo Hinata - chan!"

Mereka berduapun mulai berlari kecil untuk menuju ke kelas. Ingin segera sampai ke kelas dan menceritakan pengalaman - pengalaman mereka seperti biasa.

Tapi, sepertinya tak bisa...

Seketika Sakura berhenti dari lariannya. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak lebar. Melihat seseorang yang tak diduga - duga akan menemuinya.

"Na,Namikaze - sama?"

"Ikut aku..."

TBC

Yap,selesai chapter 3!XD

Dan sekali lagi,review para readers sangat membantu.. ^_~

**Mind To Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Yosh! chapter 4 selesai! :D

Saya tak tahu, chapter ini panjang atau tidak ...

Itu terserah para readers sih ... :)

Dan, chapter kemarin padahal saya sudah panjangkan. Tapi saya curiga wordnya hanya sedikit.

Setelah saya mengecek ulang dan mengulangnya di fic saya. Ternyata ...

UWAA! SEBAGIAN TEKS HILANG! #lebay!#

Tadinya saya akan me-republish ulang, tapi berhubung-suatu keajaiban- ficnya masih nyambung, jadi tak jadi deh. :p#plak

Oke, maaf sedikit curcol langsung aja! :D

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura x Naruto

Genre : Romance x Friendship x Angst

Summary : Aku tak menyangka. Ternyata dirimu yang dihormarti dan dibanggakan adalah seorang mafia kelas kakap bernick name 'Kitsune'. "Kau salah besar jika kau telah melihat identitas asliku nona".Warning : OOC..dll

Warning : OOC,AU,TYPO DLL

Don't like?Don't READ!

Chapter 4 : My Bad Destiny!

"Ikut aku!" sahut sang pemuda Namikaze tersebut seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Sang gadis sedikit meringis waktu itu. Pemuda blonde itupun menarik Sakura dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bertanya-tanya dalam kebingungan.

.

Sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya. Sakura sedikit takut dengan keadaan ini. Sungguh takut.

Bayangkan betapa takutnya jika dia sekarang berada dalam genggaman sang Kitsune.

Berpuluh-puluh tangga ia lewati bersama sang Pemuda. Sepi. Tak ada suara yang dapat meramaikan suasana seperti ini. Hanya suara langkah kaki, yang terdengar menggema dari ruangan ini. Sang gadis sedikit bergidik ngeri saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara decitan pistol. Ia takut, sangat takut. Takut pemuda ini akan membunuhnya disini. Dan saat ia tapakkan kaki jenjangnya ke tangga terakhir, seketika Sakura terkesiap.

Atap sekolah?

Ckrek!

Oh sial! bunyi seperti itu lagi sangat dibencinya. Ia mulai ditarik kembali oleh sang pemuda, Naruto tempatkan tubuh Sakura di dinding. Menguncinya dan menatapnya tajam. Sakura yang mulai berani mendongak mulai menatap paras tampan sang pemuda. Sakura menatap sendu kepada sang pemuda. Menatapnya memelas dengan limpahan air mata. Bibir mungilnya bergetar karena takut. Namun, itu tak sedikitpun meluluhkan hati sang pemuda.

Set!

Oh sungguh! ingin sekali Sakura berteriak histeris sekarang juga. Tapi tak bisa, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara. Sakura melihat sebuah pistol dicondongkan ke kepalanya. Tatapan pemuda itupun sangat mengintimidasinya.

"Kau tahu? aku benci dengan orang yang mengubar-ubarkan rahasia orang." desis pemuda itu sarkatis. Membuat isakan-isakan kecil yang timbul di mulut mungil sang gadis.

"Jadi, jangan harap kau dapat hidup jika kau mengatakan rahasiaku." ancam pemuda Namikaze itu seraya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang jatuh terduduk. Ia meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang hampir jantungan karenanya.

"Huft! Yokatta ... " syukurnya tenang. Sakurapun segera beranjak berdiri dari jatuhnya dan berlari kencang perihal dia masih takut dengan hantu.

.  
~ Skip time ~

"Sakura-channn!" sapa seorang gadis lavender a. k. a Hyuuga Hinata sembari berlari kecil mendekati sahabatnya tersebut. Mendengar itu Sakurapun menolehkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas oleh Hinata dengan gelengan lembut.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan, aku tak dapat pulang bersama-sama denganmu hari ini ..." maaf Hinata dengan nada menyesal. Sakura hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, aku mengerti kok!" ujarnya dengan senyum yang terbilang dipaksakan. Mendengar itu, Hinata tersenyum sumringah seraya pergi menjauhi Sakura.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan! besok aku janji kita akan pulang bersama-sama!" seru Hinata sedikit berteriak seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura. Sakurapun membalas lambaiannya seraya tersenyum getir.

Iri, sangat iri.

Melihat kehidupan Hinata yang begitu sempurna.

Kebahagiaan, ia dapatkan ...

Kasih sayang, ia dapatkan ...

Kehangatan keluarga, juga ia dapatkan ...

Sedangkan ia?

Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah penderitaan, kekacauan, kasih sayangpun tak ada.

Kenapa? Padahal ia baru berumur 16 tahun. Anak yang masih menginginkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Kehangatan keluarganya dan ,,,

Senyuman dari kedua orang tuanya.

Yang akan membuatnya semangat untuk hidup.

Trrt! Trrt!

Getaran handphonenya membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Segera ia angkat telepon genggamnya seraya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Moshi-moshi. Disini Haruno Sakura ..." sapa Sakura kepada sang penelpon. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak lebar tak percaya. Ia tutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga dengan tangan putinya.

"I, itu bo, bohong kan?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan. Mulutnya bergetar, bulir-bulir air matapun tak dapat ia bendung lagi.

Kami-sama sekejam itukah kau padanya?

Dengan cepat, ia berlari. Berlari menjatuhkan ranselnya yang jatuh ke tanah. Air matanya terus mengalir tak henti-hentinya. Tak peduli beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya heran. Gelisah, takut bercampur aduk di pikirannya. Berkali-kali ia jatuh. Berkali-kali ia tergores dan terluka. Tetap ia tak pedulikan. Tujuannya hanya satu, rumah sakit Konoha.

Sejenak ia berhenti saat tepat di pintu gerbang rumah sakit Konoha. Nafasnya tersengal hebat. Tapi sang gadis bersurai pink tersebut tak peduli. Ia melanjutkan larinya lagi dan segera memasuki ruang UGD.

"Dokter!" panggil Sakura yang sukses membuat dokter tersebut menoleh padanya.

"Ah! kau Nona Haruno?" tanya sang dokter dibalas anggukan oleh sang gadis.

"Kemarilah ..." sahut sang dokter. Ia membuka ruang jenazah dan diikuti oleh Sakura. Sakura yang melihat ruangan itu langsung terkejut setengah mati.

"Dok, apa mungkin?" tanya Sakura memastikan sekali lagi. Seketika paras sang dokter berubah menjadi sendu.

"Entahlah. Tapi kami menemukan dua mayat ini yang tergolong orang Konoha dari identitasnya. Juga nomortelepon yang bernama 'anakku' itu nomor kau Haruno-san." ujar sang dokter dengan nada parau. Sakurapun masih belum percaya dengan hal itu.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mendekati kedua mayat itu. Membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh jika mayat itu adalah kedua orangtuanya. Ia buka kain putih tersebut dengan perlahan.

DEG!

Dan seketika matanya terbebelalak tak percaya. Air matanya telah mengalir jelas di paras cantiknya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Hingga dinding yang membuatnya berhenti.

"Ibu? hiks, ibu?" tanyanya dengan bergetar. Sungguh! dia tak pernah percaya jika mayat dihadapannya ini adalah ibunya.

Ps : Ibu sayang padamu

Terbesit bayangan surat yang merupakan kata-kata yang berharga bagi Sakura.

Ibu sayang padamu ...

BRUK!

"Ibu?! ibu tak apa-apa kan? tolong jawab aku bu! tolong!" ya, Sakura langsung melesat memeluk ibunya. Dengan kasih sayang untuk tubuh sang ibu yang sudah dingin. Iapun mulai membuka kain sang ayah dengan perlahan.

"Ayah! kalian selamat kan? Haha! pasti selamat!" tawa Sakura yang seperti kerasukan. Sang dokterpun mulai bergerak kearah Sakura dengan tujuan menenangkannya.

"Haruno-"

"Diam dokter! aku ingin mendengar kedua orangtuaku menjawabnya! kumohon. hiks. Jawab aku ibu! ayah!"

"Dengar Haruno-"

"Dokter! diam! bangun ayaaaahhh! ibuuu! kalian tega meninggalkanku!" teriak Sakura histeris. Dan seketika, suara jeritan histeris yang menyakitkan mulai menggema di rumah sakit Konoha itu. Ya, suara jeritan kepedihan yang menyayat hati.

~ 2 hours later ~

Srek!

Bunga lily putih telah diberikan kepada kedua orang tuanya yang telah dimakamkan. Langitpun ikut menangis melihat keadaan sang gadis cantik ini. Kacau, kusut dan pucat. Dan sekarang, dia sebatang kara. Tak punya tujuan hidup dan menanti kematian. Rumahnya dan perusahaannyapun telah disita.

Kini, lengkaplah sudah penderitaannya ...

Mata emeraldnya kini telah redup. Tak ada seberkas cahayapun yang tersirat di iris emerald itu. Redup, perih dan pedih. Baju seragamnya kini telah koyak. Banyak goresan dimana-mana. Tubuhnya kotor dan basah kuyup. Tatapannya kosong tak berekspresi. Kini sang gadis bagaikan raga tanpa jiwanya.

Ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan dengan meronta-ronta. Tak tahu arah tujuan. Tak ada semangat hidup.

Dan entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke penyebrangan jalan dengan sembarangan, tak menatap lampu lalulintas yang tengah bewarna hijau. Seketika mobil limosin yang hampir menabraknyapun langsung berhenti mendadak. Membuat sang supir bernafas lega. Namun, dia langsung terlonjak kaget saat sosok yang hampir ditabraknya itu telah terbaring lemah. Dibukanya pintu mobil tersebut dan segera didekatkannya sosok gadis itu. Dan betapa kagetnya supir itu melihat sosok gadis tersebut. Dengan sigap, iapun memanggil atasannya yang berada di jok samping supir.

"Sakura-chan?!" sahut pria tersebut yang diketahui adalah pamannya. Dia langsung menggendong keponakan manisnya itu dengan gendongan ala bridal style. Diapun mulai melangkah cepat mendekati mobilnya. Dan dimasukkannya Sakura yang telah pingsan kedalam mobil sang paman.

"Ayo kita bawa dia pulang." seru Kakashi kepada sang supir.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kitsune-sa-"

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya." sanggah Kakashi tenang. Memotong selaan dari sang supir. Ia mulai mengangguk dan menyetir mobilnya kembali.

Kakashi menatap nanar kepada keponakannya tersebut. Seragam yang sudah tak layak pakai, lecetan darah dimana-mana dan jejak-jejak air mata jelas terlihat di paras jelita sang gadis. Sungguh, Kakashi tak tega melihat keponakannya seperti ini. Sakura pasti mempunyai masalah yang sangat besar hingga keadaannya menyedihkan seperti ini.

Kami-sama, cobaan apa yang kau berikan hingga gadis kecil itu seperti ini?

Mobilpun berhenti tanda mereka telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Ya, sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa. Tempat mereka tuju. Saat Kakashi telah sampai pada gerbang berhiaskan emas murni, dia disambut oleh beberapa maid disana. Para maid itu membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat seraya menyapanya.

"Itadaima Hatake-sama ..." ujar seorang maid hormat.

"Arigatou. Apakah Namikaze-sama sudah pulang?" tanya Kakashi seraya menidurkan Sakura di sofa antik tersebut.

"Namikaze-sama telah pulang dan sekarang beliau telah berlatih shoot gun dibawah tanah Hatake-sama." jawab salah satu maid yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Oh ya, jaga gadis ini sampai dia tersadar. Dan jika dia telah sadar, tolong panggilkan aku. Aku akan menyusul Namikaze-sama dahulu." seru Kakashi seraya beranjak pergi. Para maid hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan.

.

.

Kelopak matanya telah terbuka. Menampakkan iris emerald yang indah. Awalnya, gadis itu hanya diam tak bergeming hingga ia beranjak dari tidurnya. Sontak ia memegangi kepalanya karena penat tak kunjung hilang di kepalanya. Iapun meringis pelan. Namun, betapa bingungnya sang gadis tatkala melihat ruangan yang asing baginya. Bangunan yang mewah dan elit. 3 kali lipat lebih besar dari rumahnya yang sudah terbilang mewah tersebut. Dan, sorotan yang menarik perhatian sakura adalah sebuah bingkai besar berwarna emas yang terbilang sangat besar. Disana ada dua orang dewasa dan 3 anak kecil. Orang dewasa itu terdiri dari pria tampan dan wanita yang sangat cantik. Bahkan Sakurapun kalah jika dibandingkan wanita tersebut. Wanita itu berambut merah maroon yang panjangnya kira-kira mencapai sepinggul. Mata yang berwarna sama dengan mata emeraldnya. Dilihat wanita tersebut tengah terduduk anggun disebelah pria tampan bersurai pirang dan bermata saphire. Mereka tersenyum bahagia dengan 3 anak yang sedang tertawa riang bersama-sama. Anak pertama yang sepertinya paling tertua itu tengah tertawa ceria dengan mata yang menyipit. Rambut jabrik hitam sebahu. Mata yang menyipit itu membuat Sakura tak tahu iris apa yang dimilikinya. Disebelahnya ada seorang gadis cilik yang sepertinya yang tertua kedua setelah anak bersurai merah itu. Rambutnya yang bersurai pirang itu diikat menyerupai ikatan twintails yang hampir mencapai sepinggul. Gadis cilik itu sangat manis dan cantik. Sepertinya, kedua orang dewasa tersebut adalah kedua orangtuanya. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum ceria sembari merangkul seorang anak yang berada di sampingnya. Anak itu terlihat yang termuda diantara dua anak tersebut. Rambut jabriknya yang bersurai pirang dan beriris saphire itu sangat identik dengan gadis cilik yang tengah merangkulnya. Ia sedang tersenyum lebar ke kamera.

Tunggu, rasanya wajah anak itu terlihat familiar baginya?

Ia lihat tulisan pojok bingkai tersebut yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

Namikaze Family?

Tunggu?

2 orang dewasa itu ...

Orang tua anak berambut pirang jabrik itu kan?

Berarti ...

"Itu orang tuaku." ya, suara dingin dan mencekam itu membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget di tempat. Ia alihkan tatapannya kepada asal suara itu. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak.

"Na, Namikaze-san?" tanya Sakura terbata. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya dan memyenderkan punggungnya di daun pintu.

"Keluarga yang menyedihkan ..."

TBC

Hahh ...  
Akhirnya selesai juga ... ( _ _)

Dan sepertinya, chapter ini sedikit Angst.

Dan untuk yang menanti adegan-adegan lucu-mungkin- dari Narusaku.

Mungkin chapter 5 sudah ada. Atau mungkin chapter 6.

Saya tak bisa memerkirakan. :)  
Dan chapter 5, akan diceritakan kisah keluarga Naruto dan kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi seorang Kitsune.

Dan maaf, sepertinya chapter ini saya tak bisa membalas review dari para readers.

Tapi, tetap review para readers membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita.

So, Mind To Review?

Jaa~ ;p


End file.
